board8fandomcom-20200216-history
ScorpioVS's Yaoi Fanfiction
Guardia Castle towered into the sky that bright afternoon, overlooking the small, port town that it decorated. The seagulls from the shore had gotten themselves lost and were desperately soaring round the fort’s massive spires and even into the woods. The woods that were surrounding the castle were, of course, a dangerous place. But that didn’t stop young Glenn. He was dashing through bushes, around trees, and even over sleeping creatures. The forest’s dangers did not bother him. For today was the day “he” came back. The canopy’s shadow enveloped Glenn as he sprinted. He knew that Cyrus would be waiting there, in their special spot, like always. It had been months since Glenn had seen him last. He spent most of his days thinking about this exact moment. Glenn’s body tensed with excitement. His feet were almost controlling themselves as he dodged every obstacle. He could see the edge of the clearing coming nearer. He could see Cyrus! Cyrus immediately stood from his position on the ground. Beaming, Glenn ran straight into a warm embrace with his friend and the two stayed there for a moment. Their bodies were pushed together and their embrace tight. Finally, the two parted and took a moment to look at one another. “Wow, you’ve changed,” Cyrus commented, stepping away from his younger companion and sizing him up. “I can see training has been doing you good.” “Yeah,” Glenn replied, his mouth wide into a grin. “Bah, you’ll always be a marshmallow to me,” Cyrus joked, and Glenn laughed. “Oh yeah?” Glenn taunted, and then he plunged. The two playfully grabbed each other and tried to pull the other to the ground. Finally Cyrus made his move and swiped Glenn’s leg from behind, pinning him to the soft, cool grass. The two friends laughed immediately and Cyrus’s face loomed over Glenn’s. The sun was directly above them, the hot rays beaming tenderly onto their skin. After a moment, Cyrus closed the gap between his mouth and Glenn’s. The two kissed softly for a second, and then repositioned themselves. Glenn quickly removed his tight, binding shirt to reveal his well-built chest. Cyrus, wasting no time, began to unfasten his friend’s belt, massaging the massive bulge that had appeared. He kissed Glenn’s chest all over as Glenn’s strong hands traveled to Cyrus’s back. Glenn’s legs lifted higher into the air as Cyrus moaned in ecstasy. Before long, the two young men were covered in sweat, their wet, warm bodies wrapped around each other. The sun had begun to set, and an orange dim had cast itself onto the clearing. Gasping for air, Cyrus rolled over onto his back as Glenn sat upward, pulling back his dripping hair. Cyrus soon lifted himself up and began dressing himself again. He threw Glenn’s clothes to him and smiled. “You’re still as amazing as ever, Glenn.” Glenn pulled on his pants and boots on and, taking Cyrus’s hand, helped himself off the ground. He stood there for a moment, brushing himself off and throwing his shirt on. “So you’re heading out again tomorrow, right?” Cyrus put his hand on Glenn’s head and messed up his hair a little. “You know it,” he managed to say with a smile. “But don’t worry; I’ll be back before long.” “I know,” Glenn sounded a bit dejected, as always. But he had learned to cope with this. “Alright, kid,” Cyrus straightened up, “head back up to the castle.” Glenn nodded and, with a final kiss, turned and started to jog back up to the massive spires. About halfway there, Glenn casually came to a stop and looked up at the gorgeous, pale moon. He knew it’d always be like this with Cyrus but no matter what Glenn would always be here waiting for him. And on that, Glenn kicked a small pebble, sighed, and continued his way back up to the palace, to do some more waiting for the man he loved. Category:WWYD